jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Criminal
Overview The Criminal team is made up of escaped Prisoners who are intent on planning robberies and heists to gain money so that they may buy Vehicles, customizations, weapons, or rent Apartments, as well as avoiding being arrested. When you successfully escape the Prison you are automatically moved to the criminal team. Do not reset because it will teleport you back to the Prison and put you back onto the prisoner team, as if you had been arrested. Now that you are out of Prison, you can live a somewhat free life while avoiding the Police. Criminals also have two bases, where you can pick up weapons. You can also take off your Prison Jumpsuit or grab a vehicle. Criminals have access to Pistols, Shotguns, AK47s, Uzis, grenades, and the Rocket Launcher. If they own the BOSS Gamepass, they will receive the Rifle, the Wraith, and the BOSS attire. Bounty When you start robbing various places such as the Gas Station 1 and stealing precious artifacts from the Museum, you'll gain a bounty. Killing a Police Officer will just keep adding on to it. But with a high bounty, comes a higher Paycheck. Police officers can receive your bounty by arresting you or if you reset near them. Be warned, players can see the top Bounty at the Top Criminals (Most Wanted) Board. There are two of these boards in the game. One in the prison and the other in Police Station 2. The bounty GUI will only show when you are a Criminal. You can still obtain bounty as a prisoner by killing cops, but you cannot view it. So the higher the bounty, the more likely you will be hunted by the police. Bounty Values These values are in normal servers. VIP servers are decreased. *Robbing the Gas Station 1 or the Donut Shop will add $200 to your bounty. *Breaching the vault in the Cargo Train or breaking the glass on the Passenger Train will add $100 to your bounty. *Stealing from the Bank, Cargo Train, Passenger Train, Jewelry Store or Museum will add $800 to your bounty. *Assisting a Museum robbery will add $80 to your bounty, The more robbers you assist, the more bounty you will get. *Killing Police will add $200 to your bounty. Trivia * Police will most likely hunt for criminals who have the most bounty. The more you rob, the higher the bounty you'll get, and you may need to be more careful as police officers will usually chase you. * Police used to be able to outrun criminals, but as of the City/Weapons Update, criminals were made to be slightly faster than police. * The white text on the hotbar says that police cars are slightly faster than criminal cars. * Criminals make the most money out of any team, most of the time. * When you become a criminal, you will receive this message, "You escaped! You are now a criminal. Run, hide, rob banks, check out the city, find other criminals. Don't get caught!" * If you own the BOSS Gamepass, you will automatically be changed into your regular look, without going to a criminal base. However, there is a glitch where sometimes it does not work and you will stay in your prison jumpsuit. This is typically due to lag. * The maximum players in criminal/prisoner team are 16. If you attempt to join the prisoner team while the team is full, the game will say, "That team is full". ** This can be evaded by attempting to arrest/shooting 3 innocent prisoners. * Very rarely, when resetting as a criminal, you may appear in one of the criminal bases. This is near impossible to do. Category:Teams Category:Criminal